AMOR, HIELO Y PATINES
by Darkred-sun
Summary: NUEVO cap 5! Trata de una joven que le gusta EL PATINAJE Y SU VIDA EN ESTE, y como se enamora de un joven patinador pero,que pasa si ese gran patinador no fuera otro que la verdad COMPETENCIA Y EL PREMIO FUERA TU CORAZON, MALA SUMARY. DR&H REVIEW!
1. Prologo

EL patinaje del amor

Perfiles

Draco L. Malfoy

lo tiene todo, gracias a que su padre tenía su propio domo de patinaje y también centro de entrenamiento debido a que su madre Narcisa Black había sido una de las patinadoras más famosas del mundo, y se había casado con uno de los empresarios mas ricos y exitosos Lucius Malfoy al poco tiempo de casarse quedo embarazada y se retiro de la pista de patinaje para dedicarse a cuidar a su hijo, pero como su querido esposo sabia que ella amaba el patinaje hizo algo que cualquier hombre con dinero haría construyo una domo de patinaje y lo convirtió en una escuela de patinaje.

Hermione J. Granger (Herm)

Una estudiante de 2 año en la escuela preparatoria y que trabaja medio tiempo en un domo de un escuela de patinaje artístico del Empresario Lucius Malfoy, como despachadora de patines y Dj del lugar. Su padre Jason Granger ex patinador olímpico muy reconocido pero retirado debido a un lesión en su rodilla, y actualmente el trabaja de contador en la compañía del Sr. Malfoy y de su madre que por desgracia murió cuando ella cumplió 13 años y actualmente trabaja ahí por que cuando nadie la ver y se pone a limpiar la pista ella practica patinaje.

Pansy Parkinson

Hija de uno patinador reconocido también a nivel mundial y amiga de la infancia de Draco Malfoy

Harry J. Potter

Amigo de Hermione desde la infancia, también trabaja en el domo, pero los fines de semana

Ronald Weasley (Ron)

Amigo de la infancia y fiel a la amistad de Hermione, es un jugador de futbol americano y en secreto esta enamorada de ella.

Ginebra Weasley (Ginny)

Hermana menor de Ron ella estudia en la escuela de patinaje del Sr. Malfoy y en este momento esta en el curso de principiantes.


	2. EL INICIO Y LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA,AKI NO HAY MAGIA,BUENO SI PERO LAMAGIA DELSO SUEÑOS QUE SE LUCHAN Y SE LOGRAN CONESFUERZO,AMOR, AMIGOS YCONFIANZA EN TI MISMO.

PERSONAJE DEL LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER OTROS SON INVENSIONES MIAS.

""PENSAMIENTOS

- DIALOGOS

* * *

**Capitulo 1 –El inicio y la chica misteriosa--**

Era un día como cualquiera en la vida de Hermione a las 6 de la mañana se levantaba preparaba el desayuno para el cual llevaría a la prepa y el desayuno de su padre en su trabajo el cual era contador en la empresa del Sr. Malfoy.

Cuando llegaba a la bachiller lo primero que hacia era ir a sentarse hasta delante y después de un rato llegaban sus compañeras de Clases Parvati y Lavander; y se ponían a platicar ellas de cómo venían las gente, los chicos, etc. y ellas también estudian patinaje en la Escuela de Patinaje de Sr. Malfoy y comentaban como el hijo del dueño era uno de los mejores patinadores y que tenia muy buenas calificaciones en una escuela privada. Mas tarde llegaba su 2 mejores amigos Ron Weasley un jugaron en el equipo de americano y Henry Corbes un jugador del equipo de basketball

Pasaron las horas de clases y luego en el receso se pusieron a platicar los 5 juntos de cómo eran los entrenamientos de patinaje y sus amigos de las clases de futbol y otro de basquetbol cuando de repente llega una chica de menor grado junto a ello a comer.

-Hola Ginny-dijo Herm

-Hola chicos, ya desayunado y no me esperaron- dijo Ginny

-Disculpa, pero no sabíamos si podrías venir- dijo Parvati

-Bueno no importa ya estas aquí, sienta y comencemos a comer- Henry

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ginny

Pues después de pasar sus clases salía y se dirigía a su casa a veces y otras se iba al domo con el uniforme de la prepa y se iba a los vestidores a cambiarse y ser la Dj y despachadora de patines de la pista de patinaje.

En las tardes daba las clases para los distintos niveles y distintas categorías del patinaje.

En el domo una tarde conoció a otro patinador igual de bueno que Draco de nombre Harry Potter que también trabajaba en el domo los fines de semana. A el ya lo conocía desde hacia un tiempo ya que era su vecino cuando chicos y luego no supo nada de el hasta después de 5 años que se encontraron ese trabajo un dia que ella despacho los patines y lo vio. Él era un buen patinador y una persona sencilla de una familia de alta categoría pero buena gente.

Cuando ya todos se retiraban ella se quedaba para limpiar y como casi toda la tarde se la pasaba poniendo pistas de música clásica, o música que la verdad le parecia aburrida, de vez en cuando a practicar la pista, con música algo mas moderna para relajarse. Ya que es era también un pasión para ella el patinar, al igual que su padre ella había heredado las habilidades innatas de su padre en el hielo.

Una tarde que parecía normal estaba de terminando de limpiar la pista y viendo que todo mundo se había retirado. Coloco la música que le gustaba y se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse y ponerse una mascara a ella le encantaba estar enmascaraba y poner una liga a su cabellera a la hora de patinar.

Puso una pista nueva de Avril Lavinge –girlfriends

Ella empezo a patinar ycuando la cancion empezo a tocar ella finjio que estaba camiando de puntas**  
Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend **

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Luego dio un giro 3en el lugar en donde ella estaba parada

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I bet you think  
You're all the time  
So addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

Después empezó a patinar por toda la pista y dio unos pequeños pasitos con las puntas del patín.

**  
****Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right **

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about

Después se dejo llevar por la cancion y cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en su cadera y comenzo a dar un vuelta en su lugar

**  
****Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend **

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Daba vuelta,pirruetas,saltos y algunas veces actuaba como si estuviera ahi ella en el lugar de la chica

**  
I can see the way  
See ****the way  
You look at me  
And even tough you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me everytime  
again and again **

Después la maquina cambio de canción a una mas tranquila pero linda

Cambio a la de Irresistiblemente fiel a ti- Olivia Newton

Empezó a dar vueltas por la pista y después

**Guess mine is not  
The first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry **

Empezó a mover lo brazos de una manera muy delicada y a deslizarse por toda la pista sintiendo en su interior la música

**  
****I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you  
i´m hopelessly devoted to you **

Ella seguia la musica y no se percato que habia alguien mas entrando al domo en ese instante. Que estaba en bajando la escalera del una de las entrada hacia la pista, el joven Malfoy acaba de salir de clases y siempre que tenia tiempo practicaba o solo se iba a relajar en la pista de patianje y ese dia en especial fue a hacia la pista y cuando se percato de la musica que habia, le gusto mucho pero lo que lo sorprendió mucho fue ver a una joven patinado.

**you know I'm just A fool  
who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you **

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

**  
**Cuando esa tarde empezó a hacer piruetas, dar saltos y dar giros triples de la nada entro el joven Draco Malfoy en la pista de patinaje ella no lo había notado, pero el cuando entro por una de las puertas que dirigían a la pista la vio a ella patinando, era la primera vez que veía a una chica bailar y patinar con el alma y también pensó "vaya esa chica expreso tiene expresión en la pista" la miro un momento y entro a la pista sin hacer mucho ruido para no distraerla.

**  
****My head is saying  
Fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end  
And that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
**

Cuando ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y patinado sin percatarse de la presencia del chico, el joven se acerco lentamente en uno de los movimientos en donde el imagino que seria perfecto levantarle las manos de la joven y guiarla, y ambos expresar en ese momento loque quería transmitir la canción, con delicadeza para que la música del baile luciera muy bien.

**  
****But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you**

Acabo la canción y se estremeció Hermione al sentir las mano de un joven envolverlas al ella. Ella iba a hablar, pero le ganaron su idea y el joven comenzó a hablar. Separando un poco de ella pero sin romper contacto con el simple abrazo

-Bailas…y patinas con mucha gracia- dijo el joven cerca del oído del achica

-Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal-dijo ella

-Gracia, disculpa como te llama-dijo el chico

-Pues yo me llamo- ella pudiera a ver dicho su nombre pero como si "el era un desconocido" pensó, para luego percatarse que aun el chico la tenia abrazada y había disfrutado el baile igual que ella y bueno eso pensaba, porque todavía no se habían visto el rostro- Jane

-Mucho gusto señorita Jane, yo me llamo Draco Malfoy- dijo el chico, pero antes había roto el contacto para luego hacer una reverencia a la chica para poder presentarse.

Ahora ella lo estaba viendo al dichoso hijo del dueño y el hijo del jefe de su padre, para suerte de ella traía un antifaz lo cual la ayudo a ocultar su rostro al chico. Cuando el chico levanto la vista para podergraberse la cara de la chica se sorprendió que esta llevara un antifaz, pero para su suerte de el, ella estaba saliendo de la pista, para irse, paro antes deque esta llegara a un de la puerta para salir de lapista el chico de percato y patino velozmente hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica y se atrevezo para impedirle salir y poderle preguntar algo.

El había disfrutado esos instantes el verla a ella patinar y ver cualquier canción la expresaba y transmitia ese sentimiento, y no quería perder esa oportunidad de poder conseguir una pareja de patianje, muy bien acoplada.

La chica al ver al chico frente al ella busco una forma de evadirlo para luego preguntarle si le daba el paso.

Disculpame, me podrías dar el paso, es que ya se me hizo tarde-dijo ella tratando de reprimir un sentimiento de sonrojo y asombro, ante el chico que tenia.

Te dare el paso,con una condiccion- dijo elchico con un sonrisa seductora

Si, cual es esa condiccion para que me dejes salir, por que ya se me esta haciendo tarde- dijo ella algo desesperada

Pues que mañana no veamos de nuevo y patinemos juntos- dijo el

Es …que…yo…-dijo entre pensándolo y reflexionándolo " como le estaba pidiendo eso ese joven a ella"

Si,dime que responde y te doy el paso-dijo el

Pues… yo –penso nuevamente y dijo no tiene nada de malo que le mienta, de todos modos no sabe quien soy- acepto

Muy bien, eso esperaba, mañana nos vemos a las misma hora te parece- dijo el chico y quitando se de la puerta para darle el paso a la chica

Cuando esta vio el camino libre aprovecho, salió corriendo y se fue rápidamente a los vestidores , a cambiarse y apagar todo e irse.

Cuando ya estaba por cerrar las puertas de la entrada del domo se topo con el joven Malfoy frente de esta, como de esperando a alguien.

Cuando ella paso a lado de el para salir de allí,este lepregunto

-Oye,no viste a una chica ahí en el vestidor antes de que salieras- fue con una voz fría y prepotente

-Si, pero ella salio por otro lado-dijo ella

-Ahh,bueno- dijo el

De ahí salió corriendo hasta llegar hasta su casa y reflexionar lo que había pasado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,CUALQUIER CRITICA O SUGERNCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA.

EN ESTE SALIERON CANCIONES,VOY A PROCURAN QUE SEAN CANCIONES DE TODO TIPO,

BUENO LUEGO NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO, PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER LAS OPINIONES

ATTE DARKREDSUN


	3. comienzo de las audiciones, el encuentro

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este FF, espero que les gusto es algo diferente**

Cuando esta vio el camino libre aprovecho, salió corriendo y se fue rápidamente a los vestidores , a cambiarse y apagar todo e irse.

Cuando ya estaba por cerrar las puertas de la entrada del domo se topo con el joven Malfoy frente de esta, como de esperando a alguien.

Cuando ella paso a lado de el para salir de allí, este le pregunto

Oye ,no viste a una chica ahí en el vestidor antes de que salieras- fue con una voz fría y prepotente

Si, pero ella salio por otro lado-dijo ella

Ahh,bueno- dijo el

De ahí salió corriendo hasta llegar hasta su casa y reflexionar lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Cap. 2 --El comienzo de las audiciones, el encuentro con la chica y la próxima cita—**

A la mañana siguiente despertó con aquel momento que había pasado con el joven Malfoy y como ese instante parecía mágico, y algo sorprendente del parecer al normal.

Fue al cole y como la rutina de siempre de ser la niña bien cumplida, cuando llego y se sento en su habitual asiento ,minutos después llegaran, Parvati y Lavander comentando lo que hicieron en sus practicas de patinaje; lo que la sorprendió fue que traian una sonrisa de ojera a ojera por la noticia que les tenían que dar ya que hoy iban a hacer una audición para la obra que se presentaría frente a los reclutadores y poder subir de nivel y tener por fin una competencia con los juniors del patinaje, y fue cuando escucho el nombre el MALFOY dijo una de las chicas

Ella estaba comentando que el chico ahorita esta estudiando el patinaje yque el desea también estudiar la carrera de Economista ya que heredaría las empresas de su padre.

Despues comenzaron las clases y de ahí el receso todos paso normalmente, hasta que de nuevo volvieron a hablar las chicas sobre las pruebas de tendrían y que todos los que pudieran y tuvieran la agilidad podrían entrar.

De ahí, termino el receso y se dirigieron clases de nuevo, todos se fueron a su respectiva casa, mientras que Herm se dirigía al Domo para su trabajo era miércoles, en la tarde ella vio como varias chicas estaban formadas para la prueba con los reclutadores, pero antes ella en su mente traía algo

"Tal vez podría hacer la prueba se dijo a si misma" luego se dijo no en que piensa Herm

Tu prometiste que no volverias a participar en ninguna competencia,se dijo a si misma

De ahí vio en la pista pasar, y pasar mas chicas unas cuantas eran las seleccionadas, la que decidía si o no era la Sra. Malfoy, una persona sencilla pero con un porte aristocrático y cuando se trataba del patinaje era la mujer mas estricta del mundo.

Para suerte de ella su padre le había enseñado a patinar muy bien y por otro lado, le traia malos y gratos momentos el patinaje, ya que el dia que murió su madre ella tenia una competencia y para suerte de ella gana, pero como se entero de la noticia de que había muerto su madre en el momento que le entregaban los distintivo, ella dijo públicamente que se retiraría. Pero no sabían, si lo que hizo estaba bien o no pero no quería tener más dolor. Así que lo que hizo fue retirarse

Pero recordó la noche anterior con el chico Malfoy, patinando, deleitándose de la gracia de disfrutar de nuevo el hielo y el sentimiento que puedes dejar en la pista y que volvió a sentirse libre.

En eso una de las chicas que iba a hacer su prueba le dijo que pusiera la pista que era la canción de LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS –LA OREJA DE VAN GOHG

Cuando escucho la canción, empezó a reflexionarla y pensó si talvez se parecería ella de nuevo con el chico, pero no lo sabia o si el chico se presentaría.

Cuando la pista termino la Sra. Malfoy dijo que mañana continuaría con las pruebas asi, que las demás chicas se retiraron, ella bajo verifico que todas se fueran, y limpio la pista para que quedara un suelo liso y ella pudiera disfrutar de nuevo aquel momento que ayer vivo.

Fue a los vestuarios y se cambio de ropa, poniéndose un payasito color azul y una mallas azules también y un pequeño shortsito de mezclilla, y se antifaz por si alguien venia. Se veía muy bien

Entonces coloco las canciones que le gustaría en ese momento que ella expresara y comenzó a bailar y patinar en la pista

Empezo con una canción algo triste

**Como esos cuadros que aun estan por colgar  
como el mantel de la cena de ayer  
siempre esperando que te diga algo más  
y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.. **

Ella empezó y coloco sus manos en su pecho para poder simular lo que decía la cancion

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té  
como el infiel dice nunca lo hare  
siento que estoy en una carcel de amor  
me olvidaras si no firmo mi declaracion

Ella quería hablar, pero lo hacia su cuerpo por ella, de allí, coloco sus manos de arriba ahí a bajo como haciendo reverencia y luego las volvió a colocar en su pecho

Me abrazaria al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazon lleno de pena y  
yo una muñeca de trapo

**  
**En ese momento se abrazo a si misma para expresar que los sentimientos del patinaje, le lastimaba, que no puediera, expresar eso alas de mas gente

**Cada silencio es una nube que va  
detrás de mi sin parar de llorar  
quiero contarte lo que siento por ti  
quien eschuchaba la luna de enero  
mirandote a ti. **

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazón lleno de pena y  
yo una muñeca de trapo

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno  
tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
pero el silencio es algo frio  
y mis inviernos son muy largos  
y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
entre los versos de algun tango  
porque este corazon sincero  
murió en su muñeca de trapo

Asi continuo hasta que cambio el aparato la música, pero a lo lejos un chico de ojos grises la veía con detalle, veía que quería, transmitir, dolor y que se sentía libre ahí en la pista, sabia que ese expresión de sentimientos solo lo tenían patinadores innatos. Se fue acercando poco a poco para llegar con la chica que conocía su nombre, mas no sus apellidos.

En eso se puso la canción de Agujetas de color de Rosa- Onda Vaselina

Ella se coloco y empezó a dar vueltas por la pista y se acerco un poco al piso de la pista y coloco sus manos al piso para tocar lo frio del hielo.

En eso entro el un joven que ojos grises y ella no se había vuelto a percatar de la presencia del chico que se adentro mas la pista pero quería ver que hacia la chica

**Yo tengo novia que es un poco tonta  
pero es mi gusto y yo la quiero mucho  
no es muy bonita pero está reloca  
¡oh! si ella usa mallas también **

Ella hizo las mímica que podría tener esa canción para luego seguir dando vueltas en la pista

**Agujetas de color de rosa  
y un sombrero grande y feo  
el sombrero lleva plumas  
de color azul pastel. **

Le gusta esquiar y pasear en lancha  
y conducir un auto a gran velocidad  
si a una fiesta yo la llevo  
es un trompo bailando el rock

Agujetas de color de rosa  
y un sombrero grande y feo  
el sombrero lleva plumas  
de color azul pastel.

Dio vuelta, pirueta, slam, giros dobles y triples, después siguió actuando cada característica del bailes muevendo sus manos y su cuerpo y bailando de frente y espaldas  
**  
A sus amigas me presentó  
y yo contento me quedé ahí  
al ver a una rubia me impresioné  
¡oh! ella usa mallas también**

Cuando estaba por dar la ultima vuelta esta sintió que la ayudarlos por atrás para patianar y puediera hacer una buena mímica y un bune baile, sintió uno manos largas la tomaban d elacintura yla dirician hacia atrás.

**Agujetas de color de rosa  
y un sombrero grande y feo  
el sombrero lleva plumas  
de color azul pastel. **

**  
**en eso por una de las entrada la Sra.Malfoy escucho música,pero pensó que era la DJ. Que cuando limpiaba ponía música o talvez su hijo pero se sorprendió al ver algo que en si su vida se imaginaria, vio a una chica que patinaba de lo mas divino, que ella podía podido ver y recordar y luego vio como su hijo entraba a la pista para acompañara la chica en el baile.

Ahí, ella bajo las escalera hasta llegar la entrada de pista y escucho que la música había parado, no dijo nada,pero escucho un platica curiosa y se quedo…

Hola, has venido a la cita- dijo Draco

Hola, Malfoy, si como habíamos quedado-dijo Hermione osea Jane

Ya no habíamos presentado y dejémonos de formalidades, Jane-dijo Draco

Bueno, Draco-dijo ella agachando la cabeza ligeramente

Que bueno, yo pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo Draco

Yo cumplió mi palabra- dijo herm

Que bueno, me parece –dijo Draco-

Disculpa, jane , has venido ala prueba – dijo draco

No, no he venido… ya no patino-dijo herm

Como es eso si veo que patinas muy bien, te puedo decir-dijo Draco

No, es eso sino que prometi que ya no patinaría- dijo jane con una tristeza en su voz

Entonces que es que estabas haciendo ahorita-dijo Draco-por que hasta donde yo se eso es patinar

Mientras que Narcisa escuchaba la plática de estos chicos se le ocurrió un idea algo loca pero era una buena idea.

Continuando con la pregutas de Draco hacia "Jane"

Bueno, la verdad es que esto es solo para relajarme- dijo Jane

Ahhh, pues parece que ya tienes un buen rato relajándote- dijo Draco

Bueno, la verdad ya algo de tiempo-dijo ella

De la nada apareció a un lado Narcisa entregándole una solicitud para la prueba de mañana.

Por favor no llegues tarde,por que si no, no te tocara pasar-dijo Sra.Malfoy

ESTE…yo..no puedo.. disculpe-dijo Jane

Bueno, yo te lo doy por que veo que tienes potencial-dijo Narcisa

En eso un Draco algo confundido de donde había slaido su querida madre, pero no le importo ya que si Jane aceptaba, la solicitud la podría ver mas veces

Jane, acepta la solisitudque te esta dando mi madre- dijo Draco

Bueno, pero yo no…patino no les prometo nada-dijo Herm

Bueno no importa, tómala y nos vemos mañana- dicho eso se retiro de la pista y dejo a los chicos de nuevo solos

Bueno tomaras la prueba me imagino- dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos

No…se como te dije prometi que no volveria a patinar-dijo ella

Piénsalo- dijo el

No, lo se- dijo ella

Bueno, hagamos algo prométeme que vendrás aunque no hagas al prueba y mañana no veremos como siempre a esta hora- dijo el chico

Esta bien- dijo la chica

Continuara….

* * *

Dejen REVIEWS espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinion ya sea buena o mala.

atte. Darkredsun

* * *


	4. La prueba de Jane

BUENO AQUIE LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO.DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO INTENTARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ACTUALIZAR LOS FANFITS QUE TENGO,MIENTRAS DISFUTENLO, Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE ESO ME ANIMA Y ME INSPIRA PARA TODOS. BESOS Y LES AGRADESCO A LOSQUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y A QUIEN LE MI HISTORIA

* * *

Bueno no importa, tómala y nos vemos mañana- dicho eso se retiro de la pista y dejo a los chicos de nuevo solos 

Bueno tomaras la prueba me imagino- dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos

No…se como te dije prometi que no volveria a patinar-dijo ella

Piénsalo- dijo el

No, lo se- dijo ella

Bueno, hagamos algo prométeme que vendrás aunque no hagas al prueba y mañana no veremos como siempre a esta hora- dijo el chico

Esta bien- dijo la chica

* * *

Cap 3- La prueba de una joven de nombre Jane

A ala mañana siguiente la joven Herm se fue a su escuela y fue como se entero que hoy todas las chicas que iban a ser la prueba se enteraron que había un chica misteriosa…q herm esto le cayo como balde de agua fría en ese momento ella pensó "como se enteraron ella de que ella participaría en la prueba o mejor dicho como lo supieron tan rápido"

Asi paso la mañana hasta la hora del receso, cuando aparcecieron su amigo Ron y les pregunto que como era esa chica misteriosa

Vaya, chica y como se enteraron de eso-dijo Ron algo interesado

Pues, lo que no comentaron que es una chica, muy hábil y muy buena en el patinaje-dijo Parvati

Pero, chicas como, es esta chica- dijo Henry

Pues lo que me comentaron a mi que ella no muestra su rostro- dijo Lavander

Vya, chicas veo que saben mucho de ella- dijo herm tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Si,pero me gustaría, saber que tan buena es por que por lo que eschuche, que es fue invitada por la misma sra Malfoy para que asistieran a la prueba-dijo Parvati

Si, pues que suerte a de tener- dijo Lavander

Pues chica a mi me gustaría conocerla- dijo herm y en ese momento pensó "como se enteraron tan rápido y casi detalladamente de todo"- pero como que la invito la sra. Malfoy

Si lo que dicen es que ella es muy buena, casi dicen que es una adquisición , o un proyecto oculto de la profesora- dijo Ginny acabando de integrarse a la conversación

Si, vaya chicas veo que saben mucho de esta chica misteriosa, yo jamás la he visto y he estado ahí trabajando en el domo- dijo Herm "vaya que saben muy bien, claro que no soy un proyecto solo soy yo y me descubrieron sin querer con el joven Draco Malfoy"

Pues yo me entere chica que la chica que slga muy bien en la prueba podrá ser la pareja y entranara con el joven Malfoy- dijo Ginny

Vaya, Ginny se ve que estas cargada de información- dijo Parvati

Si, todo gracias a uno fuentes que tengo-dijo Ginny

Pero, que suerte la chica que practique con el joven Malfoy- dijo Lavander en un ligero suspiro

Siii, como ha de ser con el mas guapos, sexy y uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo- dijo Parvati

Deja eso su hermoso, cuerpo bien marcado, eso cabellera color rubia con ligeros toques platinados y con esos ojos de mercurio que deriten a todas las chicas- dijo Ginny

Chicas demasida información para nosotros- dijo ron

Si, chicas, mejor comentemos de esa chica misteriosa-dijo Henry

Pues es lo único que sabemos- dijo Parvati

Vaya bueno, pues cuando sepan su numero me lo darían y me la presentarían para que saliera con ella-dijo Henry

Henrry, no cambiaras de ser un don Juan- dijo Ginny

Bueno chico, creo que ya debemos de volver a clase-dijo herm

Sip, bueno nos vemos luego entonces- dijeron todos

Transcurrieron sus clases con normalidad, pero seguía pensando en la propuesta de la Sra. Malfoy y si iría o no paro es que se lo pometio a Draco que irían a su cita pero no sabia que hacer

Saliendo de la escuela se fue al domo como normalmente hacia y estaba repartiendo los patines y haciendo su trabajo de Dj, cuando de repente vio que estaba empezando sulas pruebas, empezó a programar el aparta para las pista que las chicas que irían a patinar, cuando voltea a ver por la ventana que daba una vista de la pista, puedo divisar en los asientos a la Sra. Malfoy y que por una de las entradas estaba haciendo acto de presencia el joven Draco Malfoy

Todas la chicas, que estaban ahí en ese instante quedaron embobadas al ver al joven Malfoy llegar ahí a verlas, varias se pusieron nerviosas, otra babeaban por la simple presencia del uno de los patinadores mas guapos y sexy.

Draco entro por una de las puertas del domo y se sento a la mitad de las gradas, llego temprano, teniendo la esperanza, de que podría ver a Jane, y volver a verla patinar

Mientras tanto herm quedo sorprendida de que Draco se presentase en la prueba, tal vez estaba esperando que ella apareciese en la pista, pero como pensaba ella

Cuando de repente la sra. Malfoy de la nada le hizo un señal deque cortara la música y que encendiera el micrófono

Ella entendió la seña y encendio el micrófono, pero no entendía que estaba pasando que anuncio ahí a ser ya que hacia iniciado la prueba y no se detenia hasta que fuera necesario. En ese instante hablo la profesora

Buenas, tardes chicas, espero que no sea una molestia pero quiero llamar a que pase la Srita Jane al la pista, para que haga su prueba-dijo narcisa

Todas las chicas se voltearon a ver y empezaron a hacer murmuraciones

Buenas tardes, se encuentra la srita. Jane, presente-dijo de nuevo narcisa

Las chicas empezaron a sacar sus conclusiones de que ella seria la chica misteriosa o quien seria

Hermione quedo estatica con lo que estaba diciendo la profesora de patinaje, como era posible que la estuviese llamado en ese momento empezó a pensar

"que hago, como puede ser posible que me este llamando, que hago"

"Lo mas racional contesto su conciencia"

"Pero que seria, yo prometí ya no hacerlo"

"Si pero, si te has dado cuenta hay un chico de cabellos rubios y muy sexy, esperando que te presente"

"Pero,no puedo"

"Acuérdate que no rompes promesas"

Sip, pero…"

"Pero nada asi que te vas a cambiar, pero antes pones tu pista y vas para haya y les enseñas a es niñitas, de pacotilla lo que es en verdad patinar, le decía la conciencia y un poquita la razón"

Después de una ligera discusión mental, ella tomo la decisión de bajar pero no antes de poner la pista con la que saldría a patinar y en ese instante calculo el tiempo que el tomaria en vestirse y bajar y que la presentasen.

Srita, jane se le agradecedia su presencia- ya iba para la 3 llamada de la joven en el micrófono y no aparecía, la verdad hizo eso por que veía que muy pocas tenían el desempeño y la chispa expresar en la pista lo que sentían.

Cuando le hace con una seña a su hijo, este bajo de las gradas desde donde había visto a algunas chicas pasar a al pista a patinar, bajo se dirigió junto a su madre y ella le paso el micrófono, el estaba punto de hablar en el micrófono.

cuando por una de la puertas que da salidad a hacia la pista, sale una chica con payaso era se color azul oscuro y ligeros destello plata (n/a: yo se k no muchos conoces que s pero es como una playera o una trajcitos que va todo pegadito) y una short de mezclilla y unas mallas color azul y una mascara color plata que cubría su rostro, dejando ver solo sus labios, de un tono carmesí.

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver ala chica de nombre Jane y toda contemplaron a una chica de un buen porte y delgada y de una cabellara entre castaña y rojiza claro.

Hermione empezó a bajar la escalera y bajo hacia la pista, Draco mientras contemplaba a "Jane" Herm que como un angel bajado del cielo.

Todas las chicas,veian detenidamente a herm, pero cuando vieron que Draco se sento en uno de las sillasde hasta delante, todas quedaron algo interesaras,ante el interees del chico por ver a la chica.

Cuando la iban a presentar de la nada ella fingió que le daba instrucciones la Dj que pusiera la pista de su baile y asi comenzó

Algo lenta al principio. Era de un grupo que tocaba neo-clasicos, la canción se llamaba Moon- de Dark moor (n/a: esta buena descargenla, jaja)

Bueno, ella empezó a deslizarse por toda la pista, y cuando empezó la parte dela canción, de la llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si, después dio una paso y dio una vuelta triple, después un axel, unas piruetas, unos deslices, mientras la canción seguía, ella en eso momento estaba describiendo una historia, de su corazón y que como se sentía

Draco quedo, embobado al ver a es chica de que forma se podía expresar de esa manera, con que facilidad podía, libera, ese energía y sentimientos tan profundo.

Termiando su, pista salió rápidamente de la pista sin decir nada y dejando a un grupo de chicas anonadadas con la expresión artística.

En ese momento desapareció y cuando Draco se dirigía a seguirla ella desaparecia, pero el no dijo nada, pensó que a lo mejor la veria en mas tarde y podría hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto herm salió disparada hacia los camerinos se puso sus playeras amplias y se quito el short y se puso su pantalón de mezclilla.

Ufff…estuvo cerca-dijo para si misma

Pero bueno llego de nuevo la cabina, narcisa, estaba siguendo con la pruebas, hasta que termino con cada una de las chicas y les dijo que para mañana estarían los resultados de las chicas que estarían en la presentación del evento.

Mas tarde ella se veria con Draco…

* * *

CONTINUARA 

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN REVIEWS PARA K ME SUBAN EL ANIMO Y PARA QUE ME INSPIRE UN POQUITO,JAJA

BESOS, ATTE DARKREDSUN


	5. agrececimiento autora

-----------**Hola a todos por este medio quiero agradecerles a todos los k han leído mi FF y agradecerles su grata compresión, YA QUE EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES DE JUNIO Y JULIO ESTABA VIENDO LO DE MIS EXAMENS FINALES Y VIENDO MIS CLAIFICACIONE Y PARA DECIRLES K YA ENTOY EN EL 3 AÑO DE MI CARRERA , UFFF!! YA ALA MITAD, JAJA, BUENO TAMBIEN POR UNA LIGERA FALTA DE INSPIRACION PORK ME TENIA K ECONCENTRAR A MI PRIORIDAD, OSEA MI CARRERA, DE AHI les agradezco k los ke sean nuevos no se desanime y los k me conocen de como escribo y k aveces tardo un poco; espero su infinita compresion y k siga así en poco tiempo subiere actualización de todas mis historias y unas nuevas k me acabo de inventar, bendita sea la inspiración y el relax, gracias a dios ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar y escribir y tiene poquito k fui a ver la nueva peli de Harry Potter esta muy bien aunque siente k le faltaron cosa pero no importa ya en un rato me tendrán de nuevo y con nuevas casa k pasaran en cada historia con algunos giros inesperados y nuevas tendencias, ajaj**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos, los k han dejado REVIEWS y también a laos k no pero leen estas historia k escribo, darles las gracias y en muy pronto tendrán actualizaciones-----**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS**

**atte. Darkredsun**


	6. Contemplando a Malfoy

**AMOR, HIELO Y PATINES**

Bueno, ella empezó a deslizarse por toda la pista, y cuando empezó la parte dela canción, de la llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si, después dio una paso y dio una vuelta triple, después un axel, unas piruetas, unos deslices, mientras la canción seguía, ella en eso momento estaba describiendo una historia, de su corazón y que como se sentía

Draco quedo, embobado al ver a es chica de que forma se podía expresar de esa manera, con que facilidad podía, libera, ese energía y sentimientos tan profundo.

Terminado su, pista salió rápidamente de la pista sin decir nada y dejando a un grupo de chicas anonadadas con la expresión artística.

En ese momento desapareció y cuando Draco se dirigía a seguirla ella desaparecía, pero el no dijo nada, pensó que a lo mejor la vería en mas tarde y podría hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto Herm salió disparada hacia los camerinos se puso sus playeras amplias y se quito el short y se puso su pantalón de mezclilla.

Ufff…estuvo cerca-dijo para si misma

Pero bueno llego de nuevo la cabina, Narcisa, estaba siguiendo con la pruebas, hasta que termino con cada una de las chicas y les dijo que para mañana estarían los resultados de las chicas que estarían en la presentación del evento.

Más tarde ella se vería con Draco...

* * *

Cap 4--- Contemplando a Malfoy---

* * *

Cuando ella concluyo su salida y su ligero espectáculo en la pista siguió, con su trabajo como Dj y limpiadora de la pista, esta vez, tenia tendría que tardar mas en limpiarla por que por las pruebas habían dejado muchas marcas en la pista de hielo y debería dejar bien lisa.

Terminado se dirigió a buscar la maquina para alisar el hielo pero para su sorpresa encontró un joven de cabellera rubia patinando en el hielo, ella detuvo la maquina para ver al rubio patinar.

La madre de Draco lo vea desde lejos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, tenia tiempo que no veía a su hijo patinar, a no se por las competencias o cuando se encontraba relajado; pero esta vez se pudo percatar que patinaba por gusto no por que se lo impusieran o tuviera algo en la agenda que lo estresaba, En ese instante recordó verlo así de relajado, cuando estuvo con la chica de nombre Jane.

Por su parte Herm ósea Jane veía plácidamente entretenida viendo como el joven Malfoy se deslizaba y daba piruetas, una perfección al hacer los axels y saltos verdaderamente extraordinarios.

Vaya que expresión en la pista, que buenos reflejos en el patinaje y que destreza al calcular como caer en cada paso y a pesar de las condiciones de la pista pensaba Herm

Después de un rato el joven se retiro y ella empezó a limpiar la pista de patinaje para luego poder practicar un rato e irse

Poco después de que todo el hielo de la pista volvió a la lisura que estaba algo tentada a querer patinar ahí y posiblemente hablar también con el. Pero mejor pensó que había sido mucha emoción para un solo día. Mientras en su mente debatía entre lo que debía y lo que deseaba, por otra parte un joven de cabellos rubios se cambiaba para a ver si podía ver a esa chica que casi toda la tarde ocupo su mente.

Quería preguntarle, alagarla y felicitarla, tenía tantas cosas en su mente que tardo un rato para poder cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo y presentable para ella.

Pero ella, no se presento esa tarde como hace días se presentaba, ella mientras tanto se debatía entre se debía volverá al pista y verlo o ir a su casa, pero ya iba a medio camino como para regresar y también quería aprovechar la tarde para ir de compras y también hacer sus deberes mas temprano.

Cuando llego su padre a la casa, ella ya había preparado la cena y ya había terminado sus deberes.

Por otra aprte un joven de cabellos rubios esperaba a una joven que no apareció, luego que dio las 8 de la noche se dio cuenta que no iba llegar (n/a: podre de Draco yo jamás lo dejaría plantado, jiji)

A la mañana siguiente se levanto Herm como siempre, se fue para la escuela al llegar se sentó en su asiento y vio llegar corriendo a Parvati y a Lavander como locas y hablando muy rápido sin entender alguna palabra hasta que algunas de las 2 termino y les dijo que le explicaran que pasaba….

* * *

Pues aki les dejo otro capitulo espero k les guste y disculpen el atrazo pero es k comoando iniciando clases andotodavia adaptando mis horarios y todo y ocn salidas a clinicas es algo pesadito, jaja bueno espero k lo disfruten y dejen **_Reviews_**

Que será lo que estaban diciendo Lavander y parvati

Sera que Herm ya se enamoro de Draco???

Que pasara en el proximo cap

atte Darkredsun


	7. Las selecionadas

LAS SELCIONADAS

A la mañana siguiente se levanto Herm como siempre, se fue para la escuela al llegar se sentó en su asiento y vio llegar corriendo a Parvati y a Lavander como locas y hablando muy rápido sin entender alguna palabra hasta que algunas de las 2 termino y les dijo que le explicaran que pasaba….

Pero ya no pudieron explicarle a herm, de los que se habían enterado; pues en ese preciso momento, entro su profesor al salón y la clase empezó, todo trascurrió con tranquilidad. Bueno ya terminado el primer bloque de clases y empezando su receso ahí la interceptaron Parvati y Lavander y le empezaron a contar lo que había pasando en la tarde en la pista.

Hermi, ni te imaginas que paso ayer en la pista-dijo Lavander

Si, ni te lo imagina- dijo Parvati

Bueno chicas, que fue lo que paso?- comento Herm

Primero que nada se apareció en las pruebas el hijo de Narcisa Malfoy- menciono Parvati

Si, ahhh, si ese bombonazo de chico-suspiro Lavander

Si, Draco Malfoy apareció ahí a ver si aparecía su chica misteriosa-comento Parvati

La verdad pensábamos que ya no iba a parecer por que la empezaron a anunciar para que apareciera- Hablo Lavander

Me imagino que no apareció- ahora hablo herm

Ya casi de dar el ultimo anuncio, apareció- dijo Lavander

Lo bueno, fue que si apareció la chica misteriosa-Parvati

Si, y dio un súper espectáculo que ni te lo imaginas-Lavander

Vaya con esos brincos y axels casi perfectos-Parvati

Si, vaya chicas entonces estuvo interesante el día de ayer- comento Herm

Si, todos creen que Jane será una de las seleccionadas- dijo Parvati

Por su puesto, pero lo mejor de todo fue ver al bombonazo de Draco Malfoy-dijo Lavander

Pues a ver que pasa hoy en la tarde por que hoy se va a poner la lista de selecionadas

Acabando las clases Herm se dirigió de nuevo a la pista de patinaje, para seguir su vida como supuestamente normal. Después vio que varias chicas ya estaban ahí, después como pudo entro al su lugar de trabajo y pues después alcanzo a escuchar que todo el alboroto era para ver la lista de la chicas que fueron elegidas y recordó lo que le dijeron sus compañeras en la mañana

Cuando ya habían terminado, el alboroto y las clases se dispuso a limpiar, luego decidió ir hasta la cabina y programo algunas canciones y se cambio ahí rápidamente, para poder patinar un rato. Cuando bajo empezó a escuchar esa dulce melodía que hizo deslizarse por la pista haciendo piruetas, deslizándose y siguiendo el ritmo que la música le daba.(N/A: recomiendo la canción de nightwish- wish you were here)

Después de la nada apareció a su lado el joven de cabellera rubia casi blanquecina, y la tomo de la cintura y le susurro al odio

_Por que no llegaste en la tarde, te estuve esperando_- dijo Draco en un susurro

_Disculpa pero ya no puede regresar ¬¬¨- _dijo Jane

_Estuviste estupenda ayer, en la pista_- susurro Draco al oído de la chica

_Gracias…-_dijo Herm

Dime por que no me muestras tu rostro, querida Jane-dijo Draco

La verdad aun no es tiempo para que conozcas mi rostro-dijo Herm

Bueno esta, bien-dijo Draco- esperare hasta que tu me lo digas

Te lo agradezco- dijo Herm y volvió a patinar

Esa melodía no la había escuchado- dijo Draco mientras empezaba a seguirla

Es muy linda la verdad y tiene mucho que no la bailaba- dijo Herm

¿¿Como??Pero si estamos patinando-dijo Draco- no estamos bailando

Mientras dijo eso ella hizo un triple salto terminado con una vuelta simple y le contesto

Es que patinar es como bailar es un forma de expresar lo que sientes- dijo Herm


End file.
